An integrated circuit may include components with a ferroelectric thin film, such as lead zirconium titanate or lead lanthanum zirconium titanate. Ferroelectric thin films may be used, for example, as dielectric layers in capacitors of non-volatile memory cells. Ferroelectric thin films may be formed from a sol gel solution, which is a mixture of metal-organic chemicals in solvent. Forming ferroelectric thin films from sol gel solutions with desired structural integrity, thickness, breakdown voltage, leakage current density may be problematic.